Feral Attraction
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: Desire is a most basic instinct. DV - Written for mission-insane on LJ.


**Title: **Feral Attraction  
**Author:** Pip (dannysgirlsg1)  
**Summary:** Desire is a most basic instinct.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **Some mildly naughty parts  
**A/N: **Written for mission-insane, table 09 - Saucy: Prompt 004 - Bite

--

**Feral Attraction**

Her body was on fire, burning from the inside out. Every limb ached; every breath came in short, quick gasps. It felt like her skin was crawling, like her bones were screaming to be set free.

She turned feral grey eyes on the only other person in the room. Running her fingers over her exposed, glistening stomach, Vala resisted the urge to dig her fingernails into the slick flesh and expose blood. The mere sight of him, just as wound up and messed up as she, was intoxicating.

The excessive beating of her drumming heart just about drowned out her breathy plea.

"Daniel…" Vala gasped his name like it was a drug she desired so much.

"Yeah?" He replied from across the too large quarters, his voice just as desperate. Daniel paced the length of his rumbled bed, dressed in a thin pair of boxers and a shirt that clung to his damp skin.

She rolled on her side and shook her head. "I can't hold it off for much longer." The ponytail her hair had been in had fallen out hours ago, leaving the sweat-soaked black strands hanging limply around her flushed face.

Daniel twitched his neck, almost spastically. His fingers continued to knead the wound just at the base of his neck where it met his right shoulder. The pain was giving him such a rush, and only intensifying his urge to give in.

"Just…a little longer." He advised her, not daring to meet her eyes. They would just undo his resolve.

Vala's resolve was already undone. "No." She commanded in a low, throaty voice. "No longer."

Fingers falling from their suddenly forgotten task, Daniel stopped his pacing. He stood, staring at the floor with wide eyes, his breath starting to quicken. He twitched his neck again as he felt more than saw Vala shift her position on her bed.

He turned his shining blue eyes to meet hers. Crouched on the cot, Vala was panting almost painfully as she stared back. Her skin glistened in the stark facility lighting, her breasts rising and falling quickly beneath a sweat-blackened tank top.

They both sprang at the same time, closing the distance between them with a speed that was far from normal. Vala threw herself at Daniel, cupping his stubble covered cheek with an iron grip. She didn't hesitate to press her searing lips to his.

Daniel kissed back equally as hard, hands braced on her hips as her legs wrapped around his waist. Black hair spilled around him, blocking out the light. Not that it mattered. He could smell every inch of her, and that was enough.

A cry sprang from his throat as her fingernails dug deep in his left cheek, and Daniel moved to pull away from her clawing hands. Vala wasn't going to give up easily, and moaned dominatingly as she bit down on his lip hard. Daniel let out an unnatural growl and forced her mouth away.

Vala sucked on his bleeding lip as she allowed him to pull her back. The copper taste on her tongue caused her to smile down into his animal-like gaze.

"Bitch." Daniel smiled, his voice laughing and growling at the same time. Before Vala could continue her attack, he assaulted her neck with his own mouth, digging his teeth hard into the tender flesh.

She gasped, a mix of pain and pleasure, and arched her body at the feeling of him literally devouring her. The feeling was short lived as the door to the room slammed open, and strong arms yanked her away from Daniel.

Daniel reached out, shouting incoherently, running his hand over the wound he just made, as two pairs of arms yanked on him. Vala screamed equally and fought Teal'c, who was having difficulty holding her.

"Enough!" Landry's barked order had the tormented pair stop fighting. The others watched as the seemingly uncontrollable animals that were their friends stared at each other, then smiled viciously.

Cam looked between the grinning duo, his face contorted in shock and mild disgust. He tugged on one of Daniel's arms. "I thought y'all said you could control yourselves!"

Still looking at Vala, Daniel smiled even more dementedly as she licked her lips. His blood still stained a small portion of the pink flesh, and her grey eyes sparked at the taste once more.

He looked at Cameron. "We lied." Daniel let out a crazy laugh, one that sounded downright evil.

"Well, now you will be lying from different rooms!" Landry said, not understanding what had come over his people. He jerked his head back down the hall to the other secure quarters. "Get her out of here."

Daniel watched Vala with faked sympathy as she let herself be led to the door. "Sorry, baby." He couldn't make the animalistic grin go away.

She looked back at him, shrugging and smiling. "Don't be, darling." Vala stopped just before the doorway, looking at one of the guards standing there. "Are you going to escort me across the hall, handsome?"

The others figured the hand she ran around his back was just caused by the illness the two were suffering from. Daniel, on the other hand, knew better. His grin lessened to a mischievous smirk, his eyes on her as she squeezed the guard's backside.

"Get her out of here!" General Landry ordered again, a little more exasperated.

The other guard shoved Vala, and Daniel fought against his captures as rage consumed him.

"Easy now, boys…" Vala's voice was like an instant balm to the anger, and Daniel stopped fighting and looked at her. She gave him a barely perceptible wink. "Daniel is such a jealous man…"

He eased off completely, understanding the silent message. Mission accomplished. Daniel ignored the angered look Hank gave him as he turned and followed Teal'c and the guards leading Vala out of the room. It wasn't until the door shut that vice grips around his own arms loosened.

Pushing away from Cameron, throwing a devious smile at Jack, Daniel moved back to his bed. He ignored the shocked looks coming from his friends as he threw himself on the creaking cot.

"Are you gonna behave now?" Cam asked, watching Daniel staring at his right hand.

Blood coated his fingertips where they had run across the deep bite mark he'd made into Vala's flesh. Daniel stared thoughtfully at the still-warm redness. Then ever so slowly, he brought his fingers to his lips, sticking the middle and ring finger into his mouth. Blue eyes fell on three disturbed faces.

He smiled as he slowly extracted his fingers, the taste of Vala's blood sending arousal to every nerve ending. "No." He replied in a naughty tone to Cam's question.

As Daniel laughed once more, Jack ushered Carter and Mitchell out of the room. Closing the door behind him, he turned a disbelieving look on his former 2IC.

"Dammit, Carter!" He hissed. "You said they were a little off, not completely _deranged_!"

She gave him a helpless look. "The virus has made them…animalistic and…"

"Naughty, Sir." Cam finished.

"Oh, I got that." Jack said with a roll of his eyes. "But when you said 'at each other's throats', I didn't think you meant literally!"

--

With her extremely heightened hearing, Vala could hear the conversation in the hallway between the General and her two teammates. She giggled at what they were saying, finding it all very amusing.

Lying stomach down on her new cot, her feet dangling up in the air, she rubbed the fingers of her right hand into the bite mark. Her eyes watched the innocent little key card twirling in her left hand, out of sight of the camera.

Vala smiled again, laughing a little more as the conversation in the corridor continued.

She was _so_ going to have to tell Daniel about it when she busted him out!

--

**Reviews are definitely appreciated!**


End file.
